Makeup?
by purple crayon90
Summary: How does Ichigo react when Rukia tries out make-up for the first time? "I can't see any of your real face under all that junk." Ichigo/Rukia, short oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I still don't claim to own Bleach. Kubo Tite is the MAN ... yo.**

Any way ...

Hello everyone! Didn't think I could leave you with out a little bundle of Ichigo/Rukia fluff for TOO long, did you? Any way, I'll just shut up for once and hope you enjoy!

* * *

::Make-up?::

Whenever she was in the human world, Rukia always made it a point to observe the customs and cultures of modern times. From different clothing styles to speaking habits, she made certain to learn it all in order to keep up an efficient human appearance.

So, when a commercial on the television quite bluntly pointed out that their product was a _must have _among girls of all ages, Rukia felt obligated to partake. She decided for the sake of her modern appearance to master the art of ... make-up.

Sure, in the soul society a woman would paint her lips and such every now and then, but it was nothing compared to the wonders of the human world products. With a bathroom counter littered with several new containers and tubes, Rukia wondered if make-up would be even harder to master than her favorite juice boxes. With a huff, she diligently went to work.

And after a bit of trial and error, Rukia sat back, eyeing her wondrous make-up job in the mirror. She pursed her lips, dipping her pinky into a small container of eye shadow in order to smudge a darker color over her eye lids. Tongue out in the midst of her concentration, Rukia side glanced down at the fashion magazine to her right to make sure she was doing everything correctly.

Sitting back again, her eyes flickered between her barely recognizable reflection and the open magazine. She wasn't sure if she'd mastered it perfectly, but she was certain she'd done quite well for her first time! Sure, the skin colored foundation was a tiny bit too dark, her eyelids were a little smudged, and the color on her lips was a little scribbled, but she was sure her efforts would not go unnoticed!

Almost smug at her ability to master each curve the human world sent her way, Rukia packed away the several products she'd purchased that afternoon and strode triumphantly towards Ichigo's room to show off her new knowledge of human femininity. Surely, Ichigo would be so impressed he'd have nothing bad to say for once.

"Ichigo, what do you think of my--"

Not one second after Ichigo had turned in his position at his desk did his face contort in utter horror.

Rukia's mouth turned down at the corners, crossing her arms. "Just what is that look for!" She shouted defensively, face heating up under the layers of caked on make-up.

"What the heck is on your face?" The orange haired teen asked, face contorted in bewilderment. "Someone punch out both of your eyes?" He asked amusedly, poking one of the darkened areas around Rukia's eyes for reference. "Or did you just try out your sucky drawing skills on your face?"

Rukia scowled. "It's called make-up, fool." She retorted haughtily. "It's used to create beauty." She explained, "Or did you think I wouldn't know?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "First of all, it's used to _enhance_ beauty, genius." He said. "I can't even see any of your real face under all that junk." He drawled.

Rukia watched with a frown as the orange haired teen turned back towards his desk, propped on an elbow as he returned to whatever it was he'd been reading before Rukia interupted. Hands on her hips, the petite girl tapped her foot at Ichigo. "I thought the point of make-up _was _to hide one's face." She retorted, the tips of her fingers grazing the thick gunk on her face. "To hide your imperfections and and make you pretty."

"Maybe for some girls." Ichigo mumbled, flipping pages casually. "But you don't even have any im--" He paused, back freezing noticeably. "I mean, you're already--"

Even with all of the make-up covering Rukia's face, her amusement was painfully obvious. "I don't have any what? I'm already ... what?" She pressed, unable to ignore the sudden flutter in her chest.

Ichigo ducked his head farther into his magazine, but Rukia could see his blush spreading. Eyes soft, she smiled at Ichigo's back. "I guess ... I could go wash it off." She said, "If you don't think I need it."

With a lingering glance at the back of Ichigo's messy hair, Rukia reached for the door knob -- pausing when she heard the substitute soul reaper reply suddenly.

"You don't." He mumbled. "Need make-up ... I mean."

Rukia smiled as she left Ichigo's bedroom, inwardly relieved to free her skin of the suffocating caked-on mess adorning it. And when the make-up was all gone, she smiled yet again, glancing up at her freshly cleaned reflection with a faint blush.

Ichigo thought she was pretty.

Maybe ... make-up was one thing she didn't need to master right away.

**XOXO**

**

* * *

**

So there you have it! Another short little oneshot to fill your Ichigo/Rukia sweet tooth! :3 Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are greatly appreciated, as usual! Sorry for the shortness, as usual, too.

Thank you, also, to anyone who's given my oneshots a read, and especially to those who have favorited or reviewed. It means a lot to me! :D

P.S. I might be rewriting NICE VIBE, just to make it flow a bit better, so look out for that. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Oh boy, hello everyone! I hate to fake you out here, but this isn't another chapter – just a note from me, the author!

Lord, how long has it been since I've been on this site? Two, even three years? A lot has changed in those years, but one thing is still the same – and that's my nerdy love for anime and writing, haha. I don't really know what brought me back to this site, but here I am, and I just read a bunch of reviews I hadn't read on some of the fics I wrote. It really surprised me! You guys are super nice!

So basically, I just wanted to drop by and say thank you to everyone who has reviewed – even if half of said reviews are back from like 2008, 2009! Haha. Who knows, I might come back and write something again! That is, if I find the time, haha. I work a lot, which is one of the things that took me away from any creative outlet I enjoyed in high school. (That's right; I'm in college now, boys and girls.)I guess you just don't grow out of certain fan bases, though, haha.

Well, once again, just stopping by to say thank you soo much for now. I'm still alive guys, and I can't guarantee I'll add anything else on this site right away, but it really is encouraging to see such positive feedback for my sweet little vignettes!

xoxo


End file.
